


Panties and Thigh-Highs

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine doing a striptease for Dean, and then just walking out of the room."<br/>Requested by an anonymous user and written for the Supernatural Fantasies tumblr imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties and Thigh-Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for supernaturalfantasies.tumblr.com.

Your lips pulled upwards in a mischievous grin as you peeked past the cracked door of Dean's room. The hunter was lying on his back on his bed, listening to music. He looked peaceful like that, eyes closed and headphones in. You almost didn't want to disturb him. Almost.  
  
You stepped in, shutting the door behind you. This seemed to jostle him from his reverie, for he sat up and slid the headphones off.  
  
"Hey." He said. "What's up?"  
  
You shrugged. "I just wanted to ask you about the air conditioning. I can't seem to get it to work in my room."  
  
Dean furrowed his brow. "I'll take a look. Don't know why it wouldn't be working, though."  
  
You grimaced. "Yeah. But it might just be me. I mean," you tugged your shirt collar away from your neck. "Even in here, it's kind of hot. Let me just..."  
  
You slipped your arms out of your jacket, letting it fall to the floor.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's better." You announced.  
  
Dean was watching you carefully now. Good.  
  
You slid your hands from under the hem of your shirt upwards. Dean's eyes flicked to the skin slowly being revealed by the act, tongue darting out (probably subconsciously) to wet his lips.  
  
You hooked your thumbs in the fabric, raising your arms and pulling it free of your head and letting it go.  
  
You heard the small intake of breath when your hands got close to your bra, and decided to draw this out a little longer.  
  
You popped the button of your jeans instead, sliding the zipper downwards and risking a look at Dean.  
  
His own jeans seemed in need of removal, if the erection straining against them was anything to go by. You grabbed the top of your pants, slipping them down and stepping out of them. The look on Dean's face when he saw the thigh highs you were wearing was exquisite, working only to fuel you in this.  
  
It was with relish that you watched Dean undo the top of his jeans and tug them down to mid thigh, boxers pushed aside to free his heated flesh.  
  
You smirked at him, dipping your dominant hand into the front of your panties, stroking up your clit and making circles around it.  
  
"Fuck," Dean whispered. He was now running his fingers up and down his manhood slowly, eyes with pupils blown wide glued to your every movement.  
  
Your free hand undid the clasp on your bra, shedding this too. You pinched and tugged at your nipple, hardening the peak. You moaned once, loudly, from the dual stimulation.  
  
You could see precum beading at the tip of his cock, gaining weight to the point of dripping downwards. It served to lubricate the languid strokes Dean was making.  
  
With an expression reminiscent of sultry, you stalked towards Dean's bed slowly. His excitement grew paramount when you rested your hands, just the tips of your fingers, on the edge.  
  
Teasingly, you bent down to pick up the shirt that you had discarded minutes before. Then you turned around. Only when all your clothes were gathered in your arms did you bother to check the confusion inching across Dean's features.  
  
You opened the door, making to leave.  
  
"Wait," Dean called out, desperate with desire.  
  
You glanced back, winked, and then you left, closing the door behind you.  
  
You walked through the hallways of the bunker, catching sight of Sam seated in the main room with his laptop open in front of him, staring at you.  
  
You stopped, smiling at him.  
  
"Close your mouth, Winchester. Bugs'll fly in there." You advised before continuing to your room, door making a sharp noise as you pulled it shut with your ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it sucked, this was my first attempt and anything bordering smut. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
